For A Price
by Supergirrl
Summary: Max knew that that smoke was killing her lungs, and probably not doing wonders for her air sacs, either, but what was the point of prolonging her miserable existence? Mari


Okay, this is the first story in my anti-Valentine's day trilogy(Yeah, I'm a procrasinator, don't remind me.) It's Max/Ari, and citrusy towards the end, so if that kind of stuff offends you, turn back now. My beta and I decided that this could pass as T, so it isn't too hardcore. Review! \

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max lounged on their bed, staring idly at the ceiling. This peace was welcoming, and although the way she carelessly stretched out on the comfortable bed didn't show it, she was happy. He would be home soon, which meant that her relaxing silence would be coming to an end.  
She had dressed up for just for him, wearing the flowing iris-y top and jean miniskirt he liked. Ari had very specific tastes when it came to what she wore, and Max knew that the wrong outfit could make him angry very quickly.

There was a loud crash as the door slammed, and she heard heavy footsteps stomping angrily towards their bedroom, probably leaving stains on the floor that some Eraser underling would get to clean up. Ari didn't let Max do any housework, let alone something as 'physically demanding' as washing a floor.  
With an angry thud, the door to their bedroom flew open, and in stormed Ari, looking furious. His shirt was already off, and his hands were removing his belt and quickly unfastening his jeans. Ari's eyes were hungry and filled with lust as he moved towards her, claws out and preparing to make short work of her top.

About ten minutes later, Ari rolled off her, groaning. Her shirt had been shredded-Taking her clothes off without ripping them apparently took far too long for Ari's tastes- and the jean skirt was tattered, probably beyond repair. She clasped her hands, lying them on her stomach as he scooted over to the edge of the bed, grabbing his jeans. After fishing around inside the pocket for a minute, he pulled out a package of cigarettes and a lighter. After removing a cigarette and lighting it, he took a single puff, then handed it to Max. She accepted it, sliding the end into her mouth and inhaling deeply.

Max knew that that smoke was killing her lungs, and probably not doing wonders for her air sacs, either, but what was the point of prolonging her miserable existence? Anyway, her air sacs were useless, seeing as how her wings were long gone. After taking several long sucks off the cigarette, she glanced at Ari, who was smiling at her.  
"No matter how many times this happens, it's always fantastic."  
After a minute of her ignoring him, he asked, "Did I hurt you?"  
Max shot him a withering look, allowing him to mentally compare his own oversized, six foot four inch, weighing two hundred and sixty pounds, and heavily muscled body to her five eight, slim, athletic form, with narrow hips and a thin waist, weighing maybe one hundred pounds at most. He always hurt her, crushing her into the mattress with little regard to whether or not she could breath.  
Ari let one of his hands slid idly through her hair, saying, "I'm sorry if I was ….rough, but I had a bad day, and you're the only one who can make things better."  
She rolled her eyes, "I'm glad I have a purpose in life. Being a human stress ball isn't too bad, I suppose."  
Ari gave a gravelly laugh, then met her mouth with his own, kissing Max deeply. After a few minutes of this, she pulled away, not saying anything.  
He read her silence well, as always, then pulled her closer to him, pressing a rough kiss to the side of her head. "What's wrong, Max?"  
She didn't look at him as she answered, "I found that report from Jeb. The one about the whereabouts of my Flock and how your father had them brainwashed so they would accept my clone as their leader."  
Ari sighed, sitting up and leaning against the wall. He pulled Max into his lap, resting his chin on her bare shoulder. She let him support her weight entirely as his hairy arms wrapped around her stomach.  
After a moment of peaceful silence with him rocking them back and forth slowly, with her still smoking the cigarette, he asked, "What will it take for you to be happy here with me, Max? What's it gonna take for you to love me? I'll get you anything, just say the word."  
She was deep in thought for a few minutes, before replying, "Anything?"  
"Anything."  
Max took a deep breath, "First of all, I want Max 2 dead, no questions asked. Then, I want the Flock to be captured and brought here, and have their memories restored. Let me have an hour with them every day. I want to be able to go outside, even if it's with a guard. And I want drugs to help me quit smoking."  
Ari sighed. "Max, you know I can't get you all that. It's not possible; I'm just an Eraser."  
"Ari, are you or are you not the leader of the Erasers, the son of a whitecoat, and the only Eraser who has any influence with the whitecoats?"  
"Of course I am."  
She stiffened slightly. "Well then, I think you should be able to pull some strings and make it be done. Or, you can get used to me not responding to you at all. Your choice, Ari."  
After a minute of total silence, Max turned to face Ari, running her unoccupied hand down his chest, letting her nails bite into his skin.  
"Have I ever mentioned how sexy I find you? You're so handsome. My big, strong, handsome Eraser. You give me everything I need, keep me warm at night, fill me up and I need you so, so bad." She began to kiss his neck, working her way down his body until she was mid-belly before sitting up and whispering in his ear, "Please, Ari?" As she spoke, her free hand wandered down his body, teasing him.  
Ari's back had stiffened, and he moaned, almost involuntarily. Uncertainty still clouded his face, prompting her to blow air onto his neck, and say softly, "If you do get me what I want, I'll be on top. Maybe I will right now, if you promise to do what I ask."  
He groaned, then replied, "Fine, I'll do my best."  
Pulling away, Max gave him a relaxed grin. "I'll make it worth your while, Ari." She pressed the cigarette to his chest, extinguishing it. He winced, but when Max pushed on his shoulders lightly, he quickly rolled over onto his back, watching as she wrapped her long, athletic legs around his waist, straddling him. She positioned herself quickly, and looked down at him, asking, "Fast, or slow?"  
"Slow. Slow and brutal."  
She shot him a wicked grin. "With pleasure."  
Max clasped his hands with hers and intertwining their fingers as she began to rock her hips, beginning the dance that this was all about. Her head fell back as she moaned, and Ari whispered her name, and she realized that even if she didn't get what she wanted, life like this, with Ari, wasn't really that bad.


End file.
